You Caught My Eye
by Karrissarella
Summary: Those long legs, that chestnut hair, those cerulean orbs! Seto Kaiba decided to change his life, literally.
1. The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, that property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Title:** "You Caught My Eye."

**Author:** GlassStainedTears

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Parody

**Rating:** M (kids don't need to be reading this sort of stuff)

**Summary:** "Those long legs, that chestnut hair, those cerulean orbs. She's a babe!"

* * *

We bring our story to a group of college students as laughter encircled the group of friends. We join their conversation.

"Alright c'mon Jou! Tell us!" A small girl replied.

"Yeah! You've been drooling all day! A tall man with brown hair, his arm around the previous girl's waist, appearing to be her boyfriend.

"And it appears your pants have gotten tighter." A shorter boy giggled.

"YUGI!" Jounouchi cried, which made the surrounding people laugh as well.

"Well? What is it?" The young girl leaned forward, getting restless.

Jounouchi leaned back in his seat, gazing up at the ceiling. "Oh, where do I start?"

"How about the beginning?" The taller man suggested in which he recieved a glare from the other.

"Honda stop picking!" The girl scolded gently.

"Yeah, the way you two argue it'll be the year 2322 before we hear what caught Jou's eye," Yugi smirked.

"Not what, who." The girl corrected him.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "whatever."

"ANYWAYS," Jou continued on. "I was in the mall to get some stuff and there she was by the lingere store."

"OK, wait, did you just think she's sexy because she was looking at sexy underwear?" The girl asked.

"NO!" Jou sighed disapointedly, "your bro ain't that bed, Shiz!"

"Alright, I believe you."

"You could've fooled me." Honda replied, which recieved another glare.

This time, Shizuka punched him in the arm. "I told you to stop picking!"

"Go on," Yugi urged with his cheek resting on the bottom of his palm.

Jou nodded and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. "You guys know I like tall women. She had wonderous long legs." He grinned even wider, "gorgeous flowing chestnut hair down past her shoulders." He set his chair back down on it's four legs. "And when she turned her head I thought I would die! She has the most beautiful cerulean orbs."

"She sounds beautiful!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Cerulean orbs, chestnut hair? Come on!" Honda replied.

"Alright let me put it in terms you can understand, dumbass. She's a babe!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down Snow White!"

Jou rolled his yes, turning and away and he froze automatically.

"Jou?" Shizuka questioned.

Yugi blinked, "Jou? What is it?"

Honda nodded in agreement, "Yeah man, what is it?"

Jou rubbed his eyes as if for reassurance and pointed to a girl at the front of the room with the professer.

"I know! He's gorgeous isn't he? And, he's only twenty-seven!" Yugi fanned himself with his hand.

Jour rolled his eyes and shook his head, "NO! NO! NO!" His finger still pointing, "the girl he's talking to! That's her!"

"Long legs, chestnut hair." Honda mumbled to himself.

The girl threw her head back in laughter with the professer.

"Cerulean orbs!" Honda exclaimed, pointing to the girl as well. "She's a babe!"

Jou put his foot on one of the desks, "HEY! BACK OFF! SHE'S MINE!"

Honda did the same and pointed accusingly, "LIKE SHE'D EVER GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Shizuka just shook her head and leaned forward over the desk. "Boys," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you get yourself a man, Shizuka-chan?" Yugi asked politely. "Like Prof. Kazuki for instance." Yugi fanned himself again, "Get me a fan because I am melting!"

Shizuka giggled and shook her head once more.

"Excuse me sirs, I couldn't overhear you talking about me." A tall skinny girl replied.

"Long legs." Jounouchi nearly squealed.

"Chestnut hair," Honda whispered.

"Cerulean orbs, " Jou said in a daze.

Honda and Jounouchi squealed, both grinning wide. "SHE'S A BABE!"

The girl giggled and held out a hand with a warm smile. "Sakura and yourselves?"

Jounouchi pushed in front of Honda and held out his hand. "Katsuya Jounouchi here!"

She took his hand delicately. "Nice to meet you."

"Hiroto Honda." He moved in, holding out his hand as well.

Sakura took his hand as well. "My pleasure," she replied and leaned over to the side. "And, who are your friends?"

Jounouchi moved between Shizuka and Yugi. He put a hand on both of their shoulders. "This is my baby sister, Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you." The two girls said simataneously.

"Do you have a brother?" Yugi questioned, before Jounouchi had introduced him.

Jounouchi sweatdropped at the side of his head, and chuckled weakly, "and my best bud, Yugi Motou."

Sakura giggled, and smiled. "I do have a brother, but he is quite a bit years younger than I am."

"Damn!" Yugi cursed quietly.

"Wait! Did you say his name was Yugi Motou?"

Jou nodded, with a huge grin on his face. "Yup! This here, is the legendary King of Games!"

Sakura smiled and held out her hand, "such a pleasure to meet you!"

Yugi smiled gently and shook her hand. "Same."

"I heard about you when Seto Kaiba almost committed suicide just because you wouldn't let him win the duel." She explained.

Yugi immideatly got silent, and began to stare intently at the desk.

"Oh, miss. Please don't mention Duelist Kingdom." Honda informed.

Sakura eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, I apologize. I didn't mean to traumatize your friend."

Yugi shook his head, snapping back to reality. "It's alright. You didn't know any better."

Jou clenched both of his fists, "That no good for nothing SETO KAIBA! Why if he was here right now I'd punch his face in!"

Sakura blinked, and tilted her head to the side, "Oh? Don't like him? Myself, I think he is quite the handsome one."

"Not when I get through with him!" Jounouchi said under his breath.

Sakura smiled gently, "Why don't you prove it to me at dinner tonight?"

"Hey! I'm supposed to..." Jou got cut off as Sakura began to speak again.

"Then go on."

"I'll prove to you that Seto Kaiba is a horrible person at dinner tonight. I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready. My room is 209." She smiled and placed a kiss on Jounouchi's cheek. "See you then," and she walked out.

Jounouchi squealed and literally jumped up in the air. "YAHOO!" He exclaimed loudly, getting up on the desk and bouncing up and down on it.

"Mr. Jounouchi, I know you don't get dates very often but please don't break my desk while celebrating your victory." Professer Kazuki replied blandly from his desk.

Jounouchi slumped back down into his chair, with his hand on his cheek, "Hmph! Teachers know nothing about love!" Jou replied to himself in a daydream.

* * *

_A/N:_ Alrightie. That was the first chapter! How was it? Like it so far? R&R! 


	2. Where O Where Did My First Date Go?

**Diclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, that property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter Title:** Where O Where Did My First Date Go?

**Chapter Summary: **Jou's on the way to pick up Sakura, but how hard can it be to pick up a girl to go on a date?

_A/N:_ I hope everyone that reviewed got my responses!

* * *

Jounouchi was scrambling around the dorm, throwing things out of his drawer and closet and looking at himself in the mirror every five seconds. In just ten seconds he was over to the laundry basket, digging his hands into the dark pile of clothes. "No...no...ugly...NOTHING IS RIGHT!"

Honda chuckled from the couch, and looked up at his roommate. "Jou! Calm yourself! Why don't you just go in what your wearing?"

Jounouchi quickly spun around and looked at Honda like he was crazy. "Because she already saw me in those! To her, these are my school clothes! I need first date clothes!"

"Have you ever been on a first date?" Honda quirked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" He defended himself, before looking at his feet. "On Mothers Day..." He muttered, frowning.

Honda laughed loudly, "Well, what did you wear on that?"

Jounouchi glared quickly at Honda, before blushing madly and picking out an outfit from deep in the closet. "This." He held up a tux that had red, white, and pink hearts all over it.

Honda looked at the clothing, and tilted his head. "Try it."

Jounouchi's jaw dropped, looking at Honda strangely. "ARE YOU CRAZY?" He shook his head and threw the tux on top of Honda. "I wore that on Mothers Day with my mom at dinner when I was fourteen!"

"So I've heard." Honda smirked, looking up at him. "Well, you better pick something quick it's five minutes to seven."

---

Jounouchi walked out of his room, with his head lowered wearing that god blasted tux. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Honda threw his head back in maniacal laughter, and pointed straight at him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuugi walked past him, snapping open a can of pop. "You smell nice, Jou."

Honda zoomed over to Jou's side, leaning his head towards his face. "Did you get that from your mom too?"

"NO!" Jounouchi glared at him, "it was my birthday present from my sister."

Honda fell to the ground, laughing hard, holding his sides.

"You won't be laughing once I sock you one!" He pulled back his arm and formed a fist aiming for Honda's stomach.

"I wouldn't want to get myself dirty and smelly beating someone up and then go on a date with the beauty of Tokyo."

Yugi nodded in agreement, "Yeah you better get moving." He took a sip of his pop. "It's seven now."

"Oh crap!" He threw his shoes on, and made sure he had put money in his shoes and zoomed out of the dorm. "I'll kick your ass later Honda!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

"SHUT UP JOU!" Yelled the other boys from other dorms.

He stopped when he got down to the girl's corridors and looked for the room. "207, 207..." He murmured to himself, he finally found it and blinked as he saw a janitor come out of it. "Uhm, is there a really tall girl with brown hair and blue eyes in there?"

The janitor shook his head, "Boy, no one is living in that dorm." His raspy voice called out.

Jounouchi's face fell, "R-really?" He bit his lip as he watched the janitor nod. "Oh, ok. Thank you." _Was she just leading me on? Wouldn't doubt it with the loser I am. _He thought to himself. He sighed softly once he got back to the boys corridor, he blinked as he looked up to room 207 on this side and shook his head. "Nah..." _But maybe..._ He lifted his hand and...

The door swung open, and there stood Sakura. "Hey Jou! I thought I heard someone outside." She greeted with a warm smile. "Come on in! I just have to let my roommates know I'm leaving. They tend to freak out if I don't tell them."

Jou blinked a couple times, "Oh, okay. But, Sakura why are you in the boys corridor?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side in curiousity.

She giggled and turned around, actually looking at him now. "Ew, your not wearing that are you?" She quickly changed the subject.

Jounouchi stepped back, blushing madly. "Oh, urm..."

"Oh! Guess I found them. Guys! Look alive!"

Jounouchi turned the corner and his eyes widen, quickly closing them. "Why are they naked?"

"Oh, probably because we walked in on them doing it." She explained calmly.

Jou's eyebrows quirked up. "Oh, I see."

Sakura took his hand off of his eyes with her hand, and gestured towards the two men. "This is Trent and Akira." She introduced them, "Boys, this is Jou."

He blinked and looked at his hand, _her hand, it's big and almost comparable to mine.Nah! It's probably just because she's tall. _"Uhm, Hi." Jou waved, smiling weakly.

Akira zoomed up towards Jou, "Aww! Sakura! How come you get all the cute ones?" He whined, fingering through Jou's hair and brushing his face. "I'll I got is a-hole over here!"

Trent glared, and slapped Akira's hand away. "HEY!" He pulled Akira away from Jou, and nuzzled into Akira's neck. "You love my a-hole." He said in a cute voice.

"Can we go?" Jou asked.

Sakura looked at like he was crazy. "Not until you change." She snapped her fingers, "Boys!"

The two turned around, "Yes Sakura?" They both asked simetaneously.

"Redo him, please!"

The two saluted her, "Yes ma'am!" The two walked over and each of them grabbed one of Jounouchi's arms. "Come on Jou!" Akira smiled.

"We'll doll you up, tiger!" Trent replied.

Jou looked at Sakura as he was being drug backwards with his feet dragging on the ground and his hands waving at Sakura. "NO! Sakura! Help me! Save me from the darkness!"

Sakura just giggled and waved to him.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jou's voice dragged and the bathroom doors slammed.

* * *

_A/N:_ Alright, originally this was supposed to be the "first date" chapter, but this came out instead. Well, R&R! 


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, that property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Chapter Title:** Let the Games Begin

**Chapter Summary:** Sakura and Jounouchi FINALLY go on their date!

* * *

"Da da da da daaaa!" Trent sang at the side of the door with one of his arms up and one of them down. "I introduce to you, your fashionable not-going-to-embarrass-me-tonight date!"

"HEY!" Jounouchi yelled from behind the bathroom door.

"Be nice Trent!" Akira replied to him on the otherside of the door with the same pose as Trent. He put his hand up to the side of his face, "Although thank god we did something about that greasy mangled hair of his!" He whispered to Trent.

"Oh, I know. It was DI-SGUS-TING!"

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Jounouchi butted in casually.

Trent and Akira went back to their original spots and sweatdropped at the side of their head. "Hehheh."

"ANYWAYS!" Akira quickly switched the subject, "your perfect date has arrived, madam!" He said, as he reached over and turned the knob and opened the door.

Jounouchi was dressed in a white tux with the undercoat as a light pink. His blonde hair was slicked back, and he had really shiny black dress shoes. "I look like a preppy schoolboy." He muttered under his breath.

"And, that's exactly what Sakura loves!" Akira smiled sweetly at the two.

Trent came up behind Jounouchi and pushed him forward towards Sakura as Akira went over to Sakura and began pushing her towards Jounouchi.

"Now you two get on on your date!" Trent sang-song.

"You just want us out so you can finish what you were doing." Jounouchi muttered under his breath.

"Of cour--" Trent began to say but got cut off by a small hand covering his mouth. "Mmph?" His eyes narrowed down to see Akira beside him.

Akira gave another one of his sweet little smiles and cocked his head to one side and waved his free hand in front of himself. "Of course not! We just want Sakura to have a good date. She hasn't had one since High School you know. So be nice to her!" He demanded and waved. "Now bye-bye!"

Him and Trent went over and pushed the two out of the door and then locked it, and slapped hands. "Alright!"

---

Sakura sweatdropped and smiled weakly. "Sorry, about them. They're...a handful."

Jounouchi nodded, "I don't even think babysitters have that much trouble." He replied out of the corner of his mouth.

Sakura giggled, and looked at him. "Before we go..." Her hand reached up and she put the tongue out to the side of her mouth and fingered through his hair and pulled her hands back, smiling brightly. "Perfect."

Jounouchi smiled warmly, she did the most cutest thing. Sticking her tongue out in concentration. He snapped out of his thoughts and touched the top of his head. His bangs fell at the side of his head.

"Sooo where are we going?"

Jounouchi sweatdropped, "I'm sorry I cant say it's a romantic resteraunt." He frowned, "I wasn't blessed with rich parents." He walked out to his old beaten pale light blue car and opened the passenger door for her. "I apologize about my car too."

Sakura smiled weakly, "It's alright. I understand." She pratically had to duck to get into the tiny car, and pulled the door shut. The whole car shaked. "Oh geez, I'm sorry!"

Jounouchi chuckled as he buckled himself in, and waved his hand at the side. "It's no biggie. This thing has always been a piece of junk. I can't even remember a time it was brand new."

"Heh," She buckled herself in as well, as she heard the ignition turn on. "No caviar tonight, huh?"

Jounouchi chuckled, as he turned on the blinker, and turned left. "Sorry to disappoint. I'm sure a bunch of rich boys take you out all the time, huh?"

Sakura sweatdropped heavily, "well not really."

Jounouchi blinked, turning to look at her while they were at a stop light. "Really?"

Sakura nodded shyly.

"Were here." Jounouchi broke the silence. "Not the fanciest place, but it's all I can afford right now. Sorry again." He apologized as he put the car in park, and opened his door, sprinting around the car to open the passenger door for Sakura. "After you, madam." He held out his hand for her.

Sakura blushed a light pink, and put her hand on top of his delicately. "Why, thank you good sir!" She giggled, and smiled warmly. She blinked as she looked up after stepping out of the car. "A burger joint?"

"I, again, apologize. This is all I can afford right now. I know someone who works here so maybe she can pitch and get us some caviar." He joked, "maybe a little A1 sauced steak." He smirked.

"I'm that important?" She teased back, sticking her tongue out just part way at him.

"Yeah, your that important." He fired back, and took her hand leading the way to the entrance.

As soon as they got in the entrance they were greeted by a waitress. "Two? Smoking or Non-smoking?" She asked politetly.

Jounouchi looked over as she saw Sakura make a disgusted face. "Non, please." He saw Sakura flash a smile this way.

The waitress nodded and grabbed two menus, "this way, please."

Jounouchi still had a hold of Sakura's hand leading the way behind the waitress. Once they got to the booth, he let her sit down first, releasing her hand and then sitting down across from her.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," Jounouchi replied, and looked up at Sakura. "I really do apologize for th place. I did want it to ba little more romantic."

Sakura shook her head, and smiled lightly. "It's no probs, trust me."

"Excuse me miss, is your name Sakura formally know--"

"Yes I am Sakura, what is it?"

"The man from that table wanted me to give these too, and he bought you this cherry soda as well." The waitress set down her soda on the table and handed her a boquet of red roses.

Sakura sighed, and searched for a card. Once she found one, she pulled it out and unfolded. She rolled her eyes and folded it back up shoving it in the flowers, rather harshly.

Jounouchi winced at her anger, "Sakura?"

"S-sorry..."

Jounouchi shook his head, "It's okay," he looked over to the table the waitress was talking about. His eyes widen in surprise, "that was th guy that sent you those flowers?"

Sakura quirked up an eyebrow, "Yeah, why? Do you know him?"

Jounouchi nodded, "Yeah, that's Yami. It's my bud's Yuug's ex-boyfriend."

Sakura smirked, "I should join the club."

"YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM?" Jounouchi's eyes widen in shock. "But he's gay..."

Sakura just gave him another one of her warm smiles, as she looked up to find their waitress.

"Hello, my name is Anzu and I'll be your waitress for the evening." Anzu replied, and blinked. "Oh, hey Jou. The usual?"

"Just make it two with a medium soda."

Anzu's face lifted in surprise, before she glanced over and smirked. "Ahhh. And, for the lady?"

Sakura smiled, "A hamburger plain with a side dish of salad."

Anzu nodded, "dressing?"

"Ranch."

Anzu nodded and walked off, calling to the chef. "The Jou usual minus thirteen with a medium!"

Jounouchi sweatdropped slightly, "this is basically my refridgerator."

---

Their food came, and they began to eat. While one was eating the other was poking around their food.

"Jou..."

Jounouchi looked up with lettuce hanging from his mouth, before he slurped it up and swallowed it quickly. "Yes?"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle, smiling up at him. "Uhm, this may sound odd, but what's your sexual preference?"

"Straight, why?"

Sakura shrugged, lowering her head, pushing her food around with her fork. "No reason."

"Can I ask how you met Yami?"

"Dueling"

"You DUEL?" Jounouchi asked excitedly, his amber eyes lighting up by the second.

"Well, used to." She gave him a weak smile, "I guess you could say it was one of my "boy" phases."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to dissapoint you."

Jounouchi just looked up and smiled at her, "hehheh. Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"What are you doing in the boy's corridor?"

"Oh, that's easy there were no more rooms in the girls corridor."

Jounouchi frowned, "Sakura, rooms 205-207 were empty."

Sakura tilted her head to the side slightly. "Well, of course not! Those rooms are infested with rats."

"A janitor was in one of those rooms."

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe he was cleaning it out."

Jounouchi quirked his eyebrows up. "Your not very good at lying, are you?"

Sakura glared over at him, "what is this? A date or a debate?"

Jounouchi blinked in confusion, "Sakura, calm down."

Sakura covered her face with her hands and groaned. "Sorry, sorry."

"Forget I asked."

Sakura looked up at Jounouchi and sighed softly. "I'll be moving into the girls corridor next year." She bit her lip, "I have to do something before then though."

"Oh, I see." Jou blinked, and looked out of the window as another akward silence came on. "Well, it's getting dark, I should get you back to your dorm."

Sakura agreed, and cleaned up her mess, setting the tray ontop of the trashcan as Jounouchi paid for the bill.

Jounouchi opened the door for Sakura, and used his hand to gesture towards the door. "After you."

Sakura smiled warmly, and walked out of the resteraunt, with Jounouchi following not far behind.

* * *

_A/N:_ That should make up for the long wait of updating. ; Shouldn't it? R&R! 


	4. Seto Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh that property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Sorry for the LONG LONG update!

I even forgot I wrote this story -;;

Enjoy!

* * *

Jounouchi pulled back into the college parking lot. "Well, here we are once again."

Sakura sighed softly, and nodded. "I really am sorry for bursting out like that in the middle of our date." She apologized once more.

Jounouchi shook his head, and smiled gently. "It's okay, really. I'd flip out if my ex gave me flowers on another date too." He looked up at Sakura who was looking out the window with her arms folded.

"Ooo, that Yami...he's got some nerve doing that." She snapped, shaking her head in misbelief. "I can't believe he did that, and he knew you too!"

Jounouchi gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze, and sent a soft smile her way. He knew it was better just to let her rant, and be supportive of whatever she was so upset about. After all, he did have a sister.

Sakura turned to him, when she felt her hand squeezed, and smiled in return. She ran a hand through her hair real quick, and let out a small sigh.

"Well, I better get you back to your dorm." Jounouchi suggested, and opened the car door as he turned off the engine and walked his way to the other side, opening the door for Sakura, and held out his hand for her.

Sakura laid her hand ontop of Jounouchi's delicately, and made her way out of the tiny vehicle.

Once they made it to the boys corridor, and outside of Sakura's dorm, she leaned on the back of the door, and smirked gently.

Jounouchi blinked and cocked his head to the side, and gave Sakura a curious look. "What?" He asked cluelessly.

"You know, you never did prove to me that Seto Kaiba was a bad man..." She smirked, gave a small yawn, and placed a kiss on Jounouchi's cheek before he could respond. "Sleep tight, preppy." She teased, winking at him, and then closing the door behind her as she entered her room.

----

Sakura smiled on the other side of the door, and just giggled and shook her head.

She walked into the bathroom, washed her makeup off, and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. He walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, seeing Akira laying ontop of Trent, both of them snoozing away under blankets.

Everyone who wasn't blind, knew they were naked underneath.

Sakura sat down on the lounge chair in the living room, listening to the quiet noise of people talking on the television set.

Akira began to stir, and sat up, the blanket still covering the bottom-half of him, glancing over to Sakura. "So? Tell me!" He demanded quietly, for Trents sake.

Sakura just giggled, and looked up at Akira. "He doesn't have a clue." She replied, as she turned the channel.

Akira just smiled.

----

Jounouchi's eyes widen, and his hand lifted to his cheek. Her lips, they were so soft and moist. Come to think of it, they were kind of long and slender, kind of like his own.

He shook his head, shrugging it off, and continued to walk down the hall to his own dorm.

When Jounouchi walked through the door, he was immideatly laughed at by Honda.

Honda jumped off the couch, and actually pranced over to Jounouchi, his hands held up at his side, "why, is it time to go out for tea? Or are we on our way to a country club?" He asked with a british accent.

Jounouchi just glared over at him, "I hate you."

Yuugi came around the corner in a light pink bathrobe with a cup of steaming coffee and dropped it as soon as he saw Jounouchi.

The coffee cup sped to the floor, and it crashed into a million pieces to the floor, as the coffee seeped over the wooden floor.

That turned both of the other men's heads.

"Yuugi, that was your favorite mug." Honda exclaimed in shock.

"Yami gave it to me..." He cleared it up, like brushing away a feather that kept coming back and annoying him. Yuugi walked up to Jounouchi, and grabbed him by the collars of his white tuxedo. "Fuck me." He demanded, small fists tightening his grip around the collars.

Jounouchi pulled back quickly, backing into the door, only to find Yuugi still sitting right in front of him with pleading sexual one-night stand eyes. "Uuumm, Yuugi?"

Yuugi standing on his toes, his lips parting, wanting to steal a kiss.

Jounouchi's head shook in frusteration, "No! You are not allowed to take my first kiss, Yuugi!" He scolded, as he pushed the younger man off of him.

Yuugi sighed heavily, "Damn. I should've gotten you when you were vulnerable." He muttered under his breath, as he stopped out of the living room into the kitchen to clean up what he spilled.

Jounouchi let out a huge sigh of relief, and plopped on the couch. He dozed off, and fell asleep.

It wasn't until three or so in the morning that the phone rang, and it had to go through the answering machine three times before Jounouchi actually decided to wake up fully and go answer it.

He stumbled over the arm of the couch, into the small kitchen area entrance and picked up the phone on the side of the wall. " 'Ehllo?" He said drowsilly.

"Jou?" A female voice said on the other line.

"Shizuka?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I was just reading this Kaiba Corp magazine and--"

"Your still reading that shit? Man, I'd rather have you looking at Playgirls."

Shizuka sighed heavily on the other line, "would you just listen?"

"Fine, fine. Hurry up though, I don't have time to waste my life just so I can fill more hate into that guy." He replied, "I've got far more important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Sleep."

Shizuka just sighed again, and continued on, "well, anyways. I've been reading here in the news section that Kaiba has quit the company and given it to his brother." She explained, "He says that theres something very important he needs to do and boom, no one has seen him since."

"He just left Mokuba there by himself?" Jounouchi asked, disgusted. "Horrible brother too."

"Jou..." Shizuka said softly, "Mokuba's nineteen."

"Whatever, can I go to sleep now? Now that I've gathered the information that Kaiba ran away from home?"

Shizuka sighed once more, and just shook her head on the other line. "Yeah, yeah. Good night, big brother. Love you."

"Love ya too." And with that, Jounouchi hung up, and made his way back to the couch, closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep.

----

Sakura was still on the lounge chair with her knees up, one arm wrapped around them while the other hand held the flip cell phone she had. She bit on her bottom lip, waiting for someone to pick up the phone so the ring wouldn't be so suspensful.

"Mokuba." A young male voice said on the other line.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "hey..." She replied back in the phone.

"Seto?" He asked.

"Sakura." She corrected him.

"Right, sorry."

"Well?" Sakura asked with much impatience in her voice.

"Sorry, no appointment yet."

"What's taking so long?" She demanded.

"The company keeps interrupting me from doing or really having any free time to do anything else."

Sakura sighed softly, "You know, just because I left the company to you doesn't mean you have to work so hard like I did."

"I know..." Mokuba replied, "but the paperwork keeps piling up and I only have one assistant."

"As soon as you can, okay?" Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah, Okay." Mokuba reassured her. "I gotta go, someones faxing me."

"Alright, love you, kid."

"You too."

With that, Sakura flipped the phone back into it's fold, sighing as she looked up into the ceiling.

* * *

_A/N:_ Well, theres that chapter! I'm sorry I kept putting it off for so long but now it's back! You guys are lucky I felt like updating today hehe. Well, R&R! 


	5. The CEOs Outta The Bag

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, that property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, nor the song "Never Too Late" that property rightfully belongs to the band Three Days Grace.

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the long wait, I plan to make this chapter long so it's worth your while!

------------------------------------------

"No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!" Sakura yelled, as she angrily paced the small dorm. She began to pick up pillows and throwing them harshly around their tiny living room.

Trent sleepily walked into the living room, rubbing his eye with his fist as a pillow was thrown at his face, and he stumbled backwards.

Akira sweatdropped slightly at the sight of his boyfriend falling on his ass because he got hit by a pillow. He sipped his coffee, "you know, this is how Alexis Arquette acted once on the Surreal Life."

"WHO THE FUCK CARES? Besides! Her reason isn't nearly as reasonable to freak out then mine is!" Sakura yelled back.

"True."

Trent finally got his stance in one place, and fluttered his eyes a little. "Whats going on now?"

Sakura turned to him, "LOOK!" She said, as she pointed to the t.v.

**"The former CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba has been found. Here is a recent picture of him." The newscaster said, and a profile picture of him popped up on the side of the screen as Sakura? "Fuuji what do you have to say about this?" **

**"Thank you, Yuki. It truly seems that Mr. Seto Kaiba has found his true self." The female newscaster replied to her co-worker. **

**People in the background of the televison were yelling and screaming that that wasn't Seto Kaiba and it was just publicity and papparazzi that wanted to get juicy stuff on him. **

**"Fuuji, it seems fans from all around are saying that this isn't a picture of Seto." Yuki replied. **

**"Oh, it is. And, we've got the CEO of Kaiba Corp now to prove it." **

**It goes to a cutscene of how this happened. **

**"My assistant must've gotten a hold of the paper for Seto's appointment instead of the stocks. She's a bit of a gossiper, and an original Seto Kaiba fan so what was I to do? She knew everything about him, and it had his birthday, his skin color, hair color, etc." Mokuba replied to the reporter, before he looked directly at the screen. "I'm so sorry Seto!" **

**It went back to Fuuji, "and the paper was indeed an appointment for surgery to remove the genitalia." **

Honda looked wide-eyed at Yuugi.

Yuugi was still looking at the screen, he shakily sat down his coffee mug on the end table by the sofa.

"Think we should tell him?" Honda suggested.

Yuugi slowly turned to Honda, and shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered to him.

---

"What do I do? What do I do?" Sakura paced around her dorm, with her hands on her head, she gasped and turned around to the kitchen counter which Akira sat behind.

She pratically fled over there, cerulean eyes bulged, and nearly holding her breath. "What if Jou finds out?"

Akira looked at her like she was crazy,"breath, Sakura."

Sakura exhaled, "Butyoudon'tunderstandifJoufindsoutI'mreallySetothenhe'llhatemeforeverbecauseIkeptitfromhimandhehatedmeinhighschoolandhestilldoeshateme!"

Akira raised his eyebrows at that, and Trent looked incredibly shocked that she could get all that in one breath.

"What did I tell you about breathing?" Akira asked Sakura.

"This is NOT A TIME TO BREATHE!" Sakura screamed.

---

"You will not believe who called me in the middle of the night to tell me about the one person I hate with all my heart." Jounouchi said to his roommates as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"Oh?" Yugi asked, turning to face the kitchen counter.

"Who?" Honda asked.

"Shiz, about Seto."

"Oh? What did she say?" Yugi asked, eyebrows raised.

Honda gulped.

"Seems like richboy gave up the company to Mokuba."

"Wh-Why would he do that?" Honda questioned.

Jounouchi shrugged, "probably couldn't handle it." He chuckled, and gulped down his milk, wiping his top lip with his back jacket sleeve.

---

"Why don't you call him?"

"NO WAY!" Sakura spun around, pratically wide-eyed to Akira. "He's probably watched the news by now." She folded her arms, and plopped on the sofa with Trent.

"Jou didn't seem the one to watch news..." Akira replied.

Sakura didn't hear anything Akira just said, "And, now he's probably grossed out and talking to his friends how he went on two dates with his worst enemy!"

"I think he'd be too traumatized to say anything to anyone if he found out." Trent replied casually, as he flipped through the channels on the television.

Sakura glared at Trent, and punched him in the arm. "And, gimmie that remote! I have to keep it on the news! To see, if they say anymore shit about me." Sakura sighed inwardly, "besides if he did find out, he tells the Geek Squad anything."

Akira spit out his coffee from his mouth, and burst out in laughter. "Geek Squad, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed, "oh, urm, it was a high-school nickname."

"I'm calling him." Akira smirked, as he picked up the phone off the reciever.

"NO! AKIRA DON'T!"

"Jou-kun?" Akira glanced up at Sakura for a moment, she was like a deer caught in headlights. He smirked. "Yeah, can you get Jou-kun, Yuugi? Mhhm, ok. Thank you."

It was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"WHAT? YOUR A TRANNY?"

Sakura jumped and turned around, to find Trent rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter. She stomped over, and kicked him up the chin. "Your lucky, I haven't put on my heels yet." She glared down at him.

He gulped.

"One moment." Akira held up the phone in front of Sakura. "Your loser in tinfoil is on the phone."

Sakura swiped the phone from Akira, "hello?"

---

Jounouchi smiled softly on the other line, "hey."

Sakura couldn't but help to smile on the other line. "hey."

"So, I was thinking. Yugis got a date, and Honda is going over to Shizuka's. I've got the whole dorm to myself. We could make a little date of our own if you want." Realizing, he might've implied sex, he corrected himself. "Oh, I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want."

Sakura giggled, and shook her head on the other line. "Oh, I know. But, your sweet for reassuring me." It took her a minute to process what he had just said. "Yes, I would love to meet you for a date at your dorm. What time?"

"Say around seven? Yuug should be getting around to leaving by then."

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Sounds great, I'll be there."

"K, bye."

"Yeah, bye." She handed the phone back to Akira who replaced it on it's reciever.

"So, you gonna tell him?" Trent asked, blankly as he shoved some potato chips in his mouth.

Akiras glance went right back to Sakura after Trent, waiting impatiently for an answer.

Sakura stared at the floor for a while, letting out a soft sigh, she looked up at Trent and nodded. "Yes," she turned and looked at Akira, "Yes."

Trent nodded in return, and Akira smiled.

Sakura sighed once more, and looked up at her roommates, glancing from one to the other, giving the final nod.

---------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** Okay, so that probably wasn't worth the wait, but I want to start the next date in the next chapter. But, please R&R!

Oh, the fun-ish lines were because the other lines weren't working


	6. Got Lost In The Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, nor any characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Or the song that is going to be featured in this fic.

**A/N: **Oooohh, the suspense! Enjoy.

Italics are lyrics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, and glanced at the clock. 6:25. She had a half-hour and at least five minutes left. She walked out of the bathroom. "How do I look?"

Akira pulled back from Trents kiss on the sofa and up to her, his eyes widen. "Girl, your working it."

Sakura smiled in response. Her hair was curled and pulled back in a high pony-tail, a strand of her hair standing alone at the side of her face. She had light blue eyeshadow on, with black eyeliner.

She wore a long baby blue dress that ended at the top of her heels, with matching gloves taht ended at her elbow. Silver heels that went two inches off the ground.

Sakura giggled, "thank you."

"Why dont you surprise him early? And, granted he wont be done with dinner so it'll give you time to think what your going to say to him."

Sakura smiled, and nodded. "Thanks guys," she walked over and kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Good luck!" Akira shouted from behind.

Sakura turned, and smiled at the two before closing the door behind her.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Yuug! It's probably for you!" Jounouchi yelled from the kitchen, working on a salad dinner.

Yuugi ran out from the bathroom, and opened the door, blinking. "Jooooouuu!" He pouted cutely, "its for you!"

Sakura smiled weakly, "sorry to be a dissapointment Yuugi."

Yuugi just sighed and shrugged, "It's okay, he wasn't supposed to come until 6:45 or so anyways." He said as he plopped himself on the sofa.

Jounouchi turned around, with a wide grin on his face. "I wasn't expecting you for a while."

Sakura just shrugged, and smiled. "I got done gussying up sooner than I thought." She replied.

"You look beautiful."

Sakura blushed, and invited herself in. "Thank you," she muttered under her breath. "Whatcha making?"

"Well, hamburgers." Jounouchi sighed heavily, "I wish I could be more romantic but its one of the few things I know how to make."

Sakura just shook her head, and gave him a warm smile. "It's fine, really. I appreciate the effort."

"Effort? I feel like I'm in school." He joked, returning the smile. "Well, this is going to take a while to thaw out, would you like to watch a movie with me?"

Sakura nodded quickly in response. "I'd love to."

"Your pick. My movies are on the left side along with Honda's. Yuugi's is on the right." He explained, and walked back into the kitchen, and Yuugi had moved back into the bathroom.

"Hmm..." She ran her finger across many movie titles. 2Fast2Furious, 8 Mile, Mortal Kombat, Lethal Weapon, Rat Race, Jackass, Samurai X. "Thats a good movie," she replied absent-mindly.

"What is?"

"Samurai X."

Jounouchi dropped the wooden spoon he was using to stir the salad around with. "You like action movies?"

Sakura just giggled, and turned to him, nodding. "Why is that surprising?"

"Because every girl I ever went out with never wanted to watch stuff like that."

Sakura just shrugged, "I only own a few chick flick dvds. I just recently started watching them." She moved her eyes down to Honda's. Which were basically just anime DVDs, and comedies like Napolean Dynamite, The Benchwarmers, The 40-Year-Old Virgin, etc.

She moved over to the right side, where Yuugi kept his. "Damn...talk about chick flicks."

Jounouchi looked over, and chuckled, "Yeah, Yuug does have alot of those."

"Mean Girls, The Devil Wears Prada, Shes The Man." She gasped loudly, and immideatly pulled out a DVD. "We have to watch this! This is my favorite movie ever!"

Jounouchi just laughed softly, "what is it, Spaz?"

She stood up, and smiled showing him the case. _Tim Burtons, A Nightmare Before Christmas. _

"You like that?" Jounouchi quirked his eyebrows up.

Sakuras mouth almost dropped, "are you kidding me? I love his work. _The Corpse Bride _could've been better though." She murmured under her breath.

Jounouchi laughed, "well pop it in."

She grinned wide, and quickly got on the job, opening the dvd player and slipping the disc in.

Jounouchi joined her on the couch throught the beginning half of the movie. Sakura had been singing along with it, that beautiful voice echoing the movie.

_"Whats this? Whats this? Theres color everywhere. Whats this? Theres white things in the air. Whats this? I cant believe my eyes. I must be dreaming. Wake up Jack, this isn't fair! Whats this? Whats this? Whats this? Theres something very wrong. Whats this? Theres people singing songs. Whats this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy. Have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? Whats this? Theres children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads." _Sakura sang softly. "_They're busy building toys, and absolutely no ones dead! Theres frost in every window. Oh, I cant believe my eyes." _

Jounouchi smiled faintly, not even paying attention to the movie now, but only Sakura and her beautiful voice.

The voice continues, _"and in my bones I feel the warmth thats coming from inside." _

Jounouchi leaned over, kissing the corner of her lips, smiling softly.

Sakura's eyes widen, and smiled in returned, turning her head and kissing him directly on the lips with his.

The movie kept blaring its song, _"Oh look! Whats this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss? Why that looks so unique."_

Sakura laid on her back on the sofa, as she could feel Jounouchi on top of her. Her hand reached up, and began to play with his strands of hair on the back of his neck.

Jounouchi continued to kiss Sakura, small little kisses that were oh, so addicting.

_"All your little cozy things, secure inside they're dreamland. Ahh.."_

Jounouchi put his tongue on top of her bottom lip, Sakura eagerly parted her mouth. Jounouchi inserted just enough tongue, so that both of them kept coming for more and more.

Jounouchi couldn't help himself, he had slipped a hand up her shirt, tracing the outlining of her bra.

Sakura relaxed a bit, afraid he would go down her pants. Thanking her plastic surgeon, she got that done before this date. His kisses had moved from her mouth down to her neck, he began to suck tenderly on, and give her neck a nip.

Sakura roughly bit her lip, and moaned gently. She could feel his hand go up her dress, caressing her thigh. He reached back over, his lips smashing against hers, both they're eyes closed.

_"The sights! The sounds! They're everywhere in awe! Around! I've never felt so good, before! This empty place inside of me is filling up. I simply cannot get enough! I want it! Oh, I want it! Oh, I want it for my own! I've got to know! I've got to know! What is this place that I have found?"_

Jounouchi wasn't even thinking, and his hand went up to the hem of her underwear.

Sakura was too distracted by his kisses to even be thinking straight.

His hand slipped into her underwear. Looking for the curve to get down to her clit, his hands running through her pubic hair. His eyes fluttered open, as he noticed it was taking long to get to the end of her vagina than it usually should. Well, he wouldn't really know. He was a virgin, but all the X-Rated things he watched, he was pretty sure it should've ended a while up. But, he was touching something down there, that also felt similar as his own.

_"WHAT IS THIS?" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A/N: _yeah, yeah. Get your giggles out now. Short chapter again, but just too lazy to write a whole 'nother scene. Besides, I plan on putting music in the next scene too and two songs just seems kinda overloading in one chapter. R&R!


	7. Now What?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh, or any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Or the song that is potrayed in here, that rightfully belongs to the person who wrote it and sung it, Jonatha Brooke.

**_A/N:_** The moment you've been waiting for. :D Enjoy.

Lyrics 

* * *

Jounouchi's kisses had stopped, Sakura had stopped moaning in pleasure. It fell silent.

Jounouchi was not sure what to do. He knew for a fact, that was not a vagina. Though, he didn't think--didnt want to believe what it was.

Sakura's eyes were still closed, still mesmerized by all that he had done so far, not even thinking that he had stopped, and she didn't feel that wonderful again. Sakura finally opened her eyes, and immideatly turned pale.

"What the fuck is that?" Jounouchi asked rather direct and calm of what his hand was resting upon.

Sakura scrambled up from where she was lying, and frantically pushing her dress down, as she removed herself from the couch. "I-I'm sorry, but I have to go." She began to head for the door, until something stopped her.

Jounouchi had grabbed on to her wrist before she made her escape.

"Jou, please!" She pleaded, her eyes beginning to water. She felt his grip release and she bolted out of the room, running--stumbling down the hall of the cause of her heels, and the cause of her tears causing a blur in her sight down the hallway.

She had finally made it to her dorm, and slammed the door, her back against it, as she slid down, and covered her face with her hands, letting the tears flow.

_I am not a child now. _

_I can take care of myself._

She slowly got up from where she was, and walked past her two concerned roommates who first exchanged shocked glances at her, and then dissapointed ones to each other.

_I must'n let them down_

_Must'n let them see me cry. _

_I'm fine, I'm fine. _

Sakura walked into the bathroom, as she turned on the faucet, and splashed the cold water on her face, slowly looking up at the mirror, watching her make-up drip off her face.

Jounouchi just stood there, staring at the flung open door. He really didn't have any idea of what to think. He knew for sure that was a penis, but Sakura was just so beautiful. He couldn't even fathom that she had been a guy in the beginning. He began to think, which wasn't something Jounouchi took out of his time to do. He immideatly remembered when Shizuka had called him in the middle of the night about Seto. No...it couldn't be...It can't be! He rushed over the phone and dialed his sister's number.

_I'm too tired to listen _

_I'm too old to believe _

_All these childish stories_

_There is no such thing as..._

_Faith, and trust, and Pixie Dust. _

Sakura wiped off the rest of her smeared make-up off, and removed her hair extensions, and supporting wig. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror. "Long time, no see." She smiled weakly, "Seto."

_I Try_

_But its so hard to believe _

_I Try_

_But I can't see where you see _

_I Try_

_I Try, I Try._

Jounouchi cursed as Shizuka hadn't picked up her phone. He just wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to ask Sakura questions, he wanted to know why he was lied to, why she would do that to him? He had only been nice to her. Was this some kind of sick joke? As that thought ran though his mind, he punched the wall the phone was placed. "Damn it!" He cursed quietly to himself.

Yuugi blinked as he walked into the room. "Jou? You alright?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "No, Yuug." He slowly looked up at his best friend, if he couldn't talk to his sister, his best friend was the next best thing. "Sakura's a boy..."

Yuugi's eyes widen in shock and surprise that he had found out. "Oh? You found out then?"

Jounouchi shot Yuugi a bewildered and taken aback look, shocked that Yuugi would keep something from him like that. "You mean, you knew?" He asked, with a tint of anger in his voice.

Yuugi stepped back, gulping. "Oh...she didn't tell you, then?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "Yuugi." He stepped forward and gripped on to Yuugi's shoulders, staring directly in his velvet eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Yuugi frowned, "Jounouchi..." He began, "Sakura is Seto."

Jounouchi released Yuugi, standing straight up, and stepping back a bit. "I knew it," he whispered.

_My whole world is changing _

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting _

_But, I cant stay and watch the city burn _

_Mmm, watch it burn. _

Sakura sniffed as she took out her hair extensions and the remaining natural hair fell to her face, framing her chin.

Akira frowned, as he knocked on the door a couple times softly. "Sakura? Can I come in?" There was only an answer of sobs. He pushed the door open, and sighed softly at what he saw. "Sakura, tell me what happened." As he sat down next to her.

Sakura turned to Akira, "you should probably start calling me Seto. I'm going to go back and help Mokuba with the company."

Akira shook his head, "Sakura, listen to me." He saw Sakura turn her face away, and he gently pushed it towards his face so they were face-to-face. "Why did you want to become a girl?"

Seto stared at Akira, "I--didnt feel comfortable in my male body."

"Thats all?" Akira asked him.

"And...I didn't think he would fall for me if I was still like that." He confessed, "but Akira, its obvious he doesn't want to be with me."

"Now, how do you know thats true? Did he say that?"

Seto frowned, "Well, no, but--"

"But it sounds like you didn't give him a chance and jumped to conclusions?" Trent joined in, standing over the two.

Seto blinked, as he looked up, surprised Trent would actually join into a conversation like this one. "Yeah, I guess." He nodded, biting his bottom lip nervously.

_'Cause I Try_

_But its so hard to believe _

_I Try _

_But I can't see what you see _

_I Try, I Try, _

_I try and try to understand the distance in-between._

_The love I feel _

_The things I fear_

_and every single dream_

Jounouchi just stood there, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to go over there and comfort her, he wanted to know why Seto would keep this from him for so long? Or why he would even bother getting to love him in the first place.

"Jou."

Jounouchi looked up, glancing at Yuugi, who was still standing in front of him.

"Go." He told him.

Jounouchi nodded and smiled softly, as he ran out of the dorm and ran down the hallway towards Sakura's room.

_I can finally see it. _

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories _

_How the world is made of _

_Faith and trust, and Pixie Dust_

Jounouchi burst through the door, "Sakura!? Sakura!" He yelled throughout the small dorm. He smiled, as he found her in the bathroom with Akira and Trent.

Trent smirked and moved out of the way, pulling Akira up with him. "Come on, lets go." Trent escorted Akira out of the room, with Akira nodding in agreement, smiling happily for Sakura.

Jounouchi smiled and wrapping his arms gently around her fragile waist, he kissed her passionately.

_So I'll Try _

_'Cause I finally believe _

_I'll Try _

_'Cause I can't see where you see _

_I'll Try, I'll Try. _

_I'll Try, I'll Try_

Sakura's eyes widen, as she smiled into the kiss, returning it just as passionately, tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

* * *

_A/N:_ Ok, so I'm debating on if this is where I should finish it or not. Heres the two options, I'm thinking of:

If I don't end it here: Please PM me with more ideas if you have any to serve

If I do end it here: Please PM me with ideas for a sequel.

Just when you thought it was over, eh? Hehe. Give me your opinion on whether to continue or not! But not in reviews!! In PM


	8. Another Earthquake

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh. That property rightfully belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**_A/N: _**You guys deserve an explanation & an update. Soo…here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? It felt like it was a dream.

She reached up and caressed Jounouchi's cheek as they emerge red into another passionate kiss. It was real. Jou was kissing her, everything was perfect. She felt Jounouchi pull away from the kiss and she desperately clung to Jounouchi as if it were a dream.

Jounouchi frowned, he didn't want to see her like this. He held Sakura close to him. "Its okay." He whispered to her as he began to smooth her hair, comforting her.

Sakura leaned her head against his chest, after a few moments of silence she spoke up. "Why'd you stop kissing me?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

Jounouchi chuckled lightly which caused Sakura to look up at him. "You were crying…" He answered, as he gently lifted her chin and pecked a kiss on her forehead. "Why don't you get dressed up?" He suggested.

Sakura blinked as her cerulean orbs widened, as she reached up to stroke through her hair. Her extensions were on the floor and looked up at Jou only to see him smirk. "Get ready, I got a lot of questions for you." He replied as he stood up and walked out.

Sakura placed a shaky hand on the doorknob tightly. She shut her eyes, and gulped. "Come on. He won't think any less of you, he wont think any less of you, he wont think any less of you!" She repeated to herself. She bit her lip hard and quickly turned the doorknob.

The door opened, and she looked around her dorm. Nothing seemed out of place. Jou was in the kitchen, the television in the living room where Trent and Akira were making-out on the couch. She took a huge sigh of relief.

Wait. Jou was in the kitchen! Oh, dear God. She ran to the kitchen and quickly pulled Jou's arms behind his back, before his hand even reached the refrigerator. "Step away from the refrigerator and no one gets hurt!" She warned.

Jounouchi blinked before turning around after Sakura released his hands and chuckled softly. He placed a simple kiss on Sakura's lips, but she got startled at his action and stumbled back. He caught her by placing a hand on the small of her back. He pulled her back up to her feet, and cupped her hand. "C'mon. Lets talk."

Sakura bit her lip as she took a seat on the edge of her bed, she hopelessly looked up at Jounouchi. She sensed that this was it. He'd want to know why, and then they were over.

"Why'd you keep this from me?" That was his first question.

Sakura looked down at her lap, as she began fidgetting with her fingers. "Uhm…well…" She began, " I knew you wouldn't like me if you knew who I really was…" She muttered under her breath.

Jounouchi smiled faintly as he shook his head. "Sakura…" He said softly, gazing into her eyes. "When I look at you." He began, "You're beautiful. You have to be the most amazing person I have ever met." He explained. "No matter what, I love you."

Sakura tweaked a smile at the corner of her mouth. "Really? It doesn't matter if I acted like I hated you before?" She asked, as she blinked slightly.

Jounouchi laughed and pulled Sakura into his arms, "well, yes it did bother me." He answered, before smiling softly. "But now that I know you did it out of love for me just makes me oh so happy inside." He replied, laughing softly.

Sakura rolled her eyes and punched him in the leg, smirking slightly and poking her tongue out at him. Her eyes widened as she found her tongue in his mouth. She moaned lightly, as she closed her eyes and reached up, placing a hand on his neck.

Jounouchi smirked, as he gently pushed her down on top of their bed, smiling softly. He slid a hand up Sakura's blouse, and he gently ran his hand over a breast, and groped her, resulting in a soft moan from the other. Satisfied with the result, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at her and began pinching her nipple. Sakura bit down on her lip, gulping slightly, blushing.

The door slammed open, "well, well, well. Mr. Jounouchi!" A booming voice came from behind them. Jounouchi jumped, and fell off the bed, he groaned loudly as he got up and found Akira in probably Sakura's clothes, and Trent in a formal long-sleeve shirt with slacks. Akira was holding a notepad, as Trent's black-rimmed glasses were pushed down on the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here!?" He scolded, frowning. Trying to ignore his problem for now, and attempt to get the roommates out.

Sakura sweat dropped slightly, "Jou, calm down." She told him, "we aren't supposed to have sex when the roommates are in the dorm." She explained, sighing softly, trying to calm down her body as well as still having her lower half didn't help situations either.

Jounouchi blinked, before looking down at the floor. "Oh."

Trent grabbed Jounouchi and sat him in a small chair which was next to a chalkboard that appeared out of nowhere that Akira was standing next to. "Hey! What's going on here!?" He demanded, he was too worried about them answering he didn't even notice his hands were tied together in the back of the chair. He finally noticed and moved his arms around, and began to yell at Trent. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He growled, as he turned to talk to Sakura only to get a view of Akira's butt in his face as he saw a part of the thong at the top.

"AHHH!" He yelled, as he leaned back in the chair and it fell over to the ground.

"Boys! I think that's enough torture for one day." Sakura came to his defense, as she had gotten off the bed, after smoothing out her clothes for about the third time today. She pushed the chair back up and untied his arms.

"You mean they do this every time you date someone!?" Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock, as he carefully glanced over to the two boys who had sped out of the room as fast as they could.

Sakura sweat dropped slightly, giggling softly. "So, they're a little overprotective."

" A LITTLE!?" His eyes widened up at her in shock, "you call that A LITTLE OVERPROTECTED!?"

Sakura laughed softly, "calm down, Jou." She replied, as she walked over to him and pulled him up to his feet, and placed a soft kiss on his lips, smiling softly. "Besides, they're only overprotective because you're the first guy I love." She smirked faintly, looking up at him.

Jounouchi blushed softly, before smirking softly. "Well, unfortunately we can't continue what we planned," he sighed softly as he looked down at his pants.

Sakura did the same, "Yea, I know how you feel." She laughed softly as she saw Jounouchi twitch. She interchanged her fingers with his and led him out of her room. "You still haven't told me why Kaiba is such a bad person." She teased, poking her tongue out at him, putting it back in before the last action was repeated.

Jounouchi smirked, "like I'm going to tell you now!" He teased, as he held her hand tightly and grabbed her other one, pressing their foreheads together and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Sakura melted in his arms, as she let her body lean against his, returning the kiss.

Kazoos and party poppers went off, followed along with a person imitating a siren, and some applause.

Jounouchi carefully pulled back and death-glared over at the two familiar men. "Are you asking for a death sentence?" He scowled under his breath.

"Eep!" Akira squeaked as he hid behind Trent. Trent quirked an eyebrow as he looked over at Jounouchi, as he noticed Jounouchi's hands were aiming for Akira with a choking stance. Trent frowned, and intently stared at Jounouchi. "Don't even think about laying a hand on him if your intentions are to hurt him."

Jounouchi looked at Trent. He was serious. It was like reflecting his face if anyone attempted to hurt Sakura. He gave him a nodding acknowledgement, as Trent returned. Sakura and Akira just exchanged confused glances.

Jounouchi sighed softly, "Well, since it seems like you're going to be stalking us for a while so interested in doubling up to go out to a club?" He suggested, a soft smile on his face, warming up to them. "Just opened up. 'The Beat'?"

Akira was the first one to gasp, "that club is the shit!" He grinned widely, as he pulled on Trent's arm. "Can we? Can we? Can we?" He asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Trent just chuckled and nodded.

They began to head out after Akira and Sakura had freshened up a bit, as they headed out of the door, Sakura's cell phone went off. She flipped it open after glancing to see who it was. Mokuba. "Hey." She greeted.

"Seto?" The other line asked for confirmation.

Sakura frowned, "Sakura." She corrected, knowing it'd be hard for her little brother to get used to this but that was who she was now.

"Sakura, sorry." He apologized quickly, knowing how much he…err…she hated that. "I set up a new appointment."

Sakura smiled brightly, "great!" She began to walk with the others, her hand in Jounouchi's. They walked out to the parking lot and took Trent's car as it was at least a decent car, more than Jounouchi's beat-down one. "When?" She asked, before her eyes widen as she was pulled into another kiss, she smiled as she returned it.

"Its this summer." Mokuba told her, "June. Is that alright?" Mokuba waited, realizing he had gotten no response after he finished typing a report o the company at his desk. "Sakura?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Still no answer. "Seto?" He tried her real name, maybe that would get her attention. No answer. "SETO!" He yelled into the phone. "I DO have a company to run here!" He scolded his older sibling.

Sakura pulled back from the kiss, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologized as she slid in the car and put her seat buckle on after also being scolded by Trent. "When is it?" She bit her bottom lip gently.

Mokuba sighed heavily, "this summer. June." He repeated himself as he signed some papers. "Is that okay?"

Sakura blinked, and nodded on the other side of the phone. "Yes. That's fine." She replied.

"You know you're going to have to come to America for the surgery right?" He told her.

Sakura nodded once again on the other line, "yes I know." She frowned slightly, as she glanced over to Jounouchi who was staring out the window, patiently waiting for her to get off the phone. "Will you be in the room with me for it?" She questioned, never going in the hospital to have something done without someone.

Mokuba frowned, and stopped working on paperwork. "I don't know, Sakura…" He replied softly, "I've scheduled to fly down to Europe to see how the company is doing there at that time."

"Oh…" Sakura frowned, as she now began to look out her window. She wanted to yell at him, to tell him to stop working so hard. This was important to him. But, where did she have any room to talk? "Okay."

"I gotta go." Mokuba told her. "I love you. I'll try and call before the operation."

Sakura smiled softly, that was good enough for her. "I love you too." She pushed the end button on her cell and put it in her purse. She sighed softly, and pressed her forehead against the window.

"Who was that?" Jounouchi asked, as he narrowed his golden eyes narrowed at her. "And, why do I have to kick his ass?" He frowned, noticing she wasn't herself. He pulled her into his arms and just held her tightly, as he put his head on top of hers.

Sakura shook her head, "it was my brother." She answered, as she layed her head against his chest. "And, its not him. Its me." She closed her eyes.

Jounouchi blinked as he furrowed his brows together, trying to figure it out, and he watched the traffic go by as he continued to ponder.

How could she let herself get so close to him in so little time, and then rather or not it was soon or not, how could she just leave him? And, she wouldn't even get to see her brother while she was down there either.

How is she going to explain this one to him?

--------------------------

**_A/N: _**Yeah. That was the last chapter.

You know this calls for a sequel though, right? Haha.

Please R&R lots and I promise to update sooner.

I'm so sorry it took so long!


End file.
